Spreading the Christmas Cheer
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Dean isn't happy for Christmas this year, his brother is a soulless monster and he's stuck with him. But soulless or not, Sam knows just the present to get his brother and wraps it up nicely.


Christmas day had meant a good bit of hunting for a decent cup of coffee and a pieces of pie for Dean. In fact, he had spent the better half of an hour driving around in his car just to get away from his brother in their cheerless room and from having the awkward conversation about why Christmas should matter. Forget the whole Christ being born part, it was a family thing and Dean was always a family man and he had always been more of one than Sam. But this year was just like adding salt to that very raw wound.

Placing the paper bag filled with pieces of pie between his teeth he held the two cups of coffee in his hands as he nudged the Impala door shut as gently as he possibly could. Mumbling an apology to his baby, he made his way back to the hotel room. Dean kicked the door so to get Sam's attention, pretty sure he didn't have to worry about disturbing his sleep considering his brother didn't do that anymore. Add it to the growing list that Sam didn't do now that his soul was M.I.A.

The locks on the door were undone, one by one and Dean quirked his brow wondering why it was that his brother had to lock them all. But what he was most annoyed with was the fact that it was freezing balls and Sam was taking his sweet time opening the door. Had his pieces of pie not been in his mouth, he would have yelled at him.

Finally, the door opened and Dean placed the coffee cups on the table next to the entrance along with the pieces of pie before looking over to Sam. Shrugging out of his jacket even if the room was a bit cooler than he would have liked.

"What the hell, Sam? Didn't think I'd like to have future Deans running around? I almost froze my balls off?"

"I thought I'd spare the world the trouble," Sam said with a smirk before moving passed Dean.

Dean looked after his brother and glared, but that glare was gone as soon as he realized what it was that Sam was wearing. It was hard enough to miss his brother when he was just walking around because he was the Jolly Green Giant no matter what, but in a bright red suit with white trim he was certainly _harder_ to ignore. The Santa suit was complete with those calf high black boots with gold buckles and even the red and white hat. If Dean had been a bit less surprised by the sight he may have actually made a smart ass comment, but he was stunned into silence.

But his wit came back to him after a quick shake of his head. "Not so Saintly are you, Nick?"

"Don't you like it? I thought you would applaud my Christmas spirit."

"I'm not sure dressing up like Santa was anything I had in mind."

Sam chuckled and moved around the protruding part of the wall that made sure to hide the beds, beer bottle in his hand he disappeared finishing it off before tossing it into the bin. Stuck in place, Dean didn't know what to think…or really what to say to make sense about what his brother was doing. What could Sam possibly be doing with this? Was he actually making an effort to care or was he just mocking Dean and the Christmas spirit all together? He wouldn't put either of those things passed him at this point.

"Well, Dean. Is that your way of saying you don't want the present I got you?"

"You actually got me a present?" Dean said disbelievingly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, something I think you'd really like. The suit was just to bring it all together."

"Right, I'm sure that's it."

Dean rolled his eyes even if his brother couldn't see him, but in order to indulge Sam like he always did he made his way toward the beds. As soon as he rounded the wall his mouth dropped and the cup of coffee he'd been holding dropped with it. The cup hit the ground and the hot liquid sprayed out as the cap came loose. Once again, Dean was too stunned to make a reaction even to the burning droplets on his face. Not even able to blink away the droplet of coffee that clung to his eyelash.

On his bed lay Castiel naked from head to toe except for a green and red hat atop his head that surely was supposed to an elf hat. His cheeks were painted with a bit of red lipstick just to apple them and add a more youthful appearance to the roguish handsomeness. Blue eyes were wide as he looked up at Dean, but he could say nothing more than mumbled words. A candy cane hand been placed sideways like a bit between the angles teeth and tethered around his head with silver tinsel to keep it in place. Castiel was mumbling and his eyes were displaying his discontent with the position he was in, soft whimpers only made to intensify the puppy dog effect.

But truth was Dean was already looking away from his face and paying very little mind to the current noises that Cas was making. Instead, his eyes were moving down the angels bare chest that was really left open to the cooler air of the room. Dean took a moment to take in the beauty of it, the urge to touch him nearly peeking to the point that he couldn't stop himself, but as his eyes moved further down he managed to rope himself in a bit longer. As his eyes dropped the urge grew steadily, moving over his pelvis and finally he settled his attention on Castiel's cock.

The angel was fully aroused and if that weren't enough to grab his attention there were blinking, red Christmas lights wrapped around the length of him along with a bow of red velvet ribbon wrapped around the head. It was like a Christmas tree and present all wrapped in one and Dean wasn't going to complain. But he noticed that the lights went over the angel's hip and under him, apparently they were used to keep his hands tied at his back. So there he lay with is legs half bent and his back arched to keep pressure off his hands and pressed shoulders against the headboard to balance his weight.

"Sam…what have you done?"

"Don't you like it, Dean? It's your own Christmas Angel. He'd pretty at the top of the tree I think," Sam said with a chuckle that was borderline maniacal.

"I-"

"Or I can go and get some snow from outside and he can be your snow angel."

"How did you even get him like this?"

"A little convincing, he's far more gullible than I remember. Tell him I need him naked for a summoning spell and he strips in the blink of an eye. Tying him down was the real work out, but also the best part," Sam said with a grin as he looked up at his brother from his sitting position. "You should unwrap your present before it goes soft."

Dean flushed slightly at the idea of it but there was really no question as to whether or not he wanted this gift. Without delay or needing to be told twice, the eldest Winchester shrugged out of his jacket, pulled off his sweater and then shimmied out of his jeans. Standing in just his boxers he was once again distracted by the sight of Castiel on the bed like that. It took Sam clearing his throat to bring Dean back to reality and he quickly bent over to drop his boxers to the floor.

Stepping out of them was convenient because he just simply took a step forward and crawled onto the bed. Castiel's eyes were a vivid shade of blue and were wide as he watched Dean as if he were afraid, but after a moment of looking into his eyes he knew that the angel was just as aroused and lustful as he was.

He was leaning over Castiel by the time that he realized that getting him untangled was going to be far more difficult that he had realized. Trying to unwind the rope of lights from around Castiel's cock caused the angel to groan in pain as some of it tightened in order to give slack to the rest. It was not going to come off so easily and before he could even bother looking around to try and catch a thought, Sam handed him a knife.

Quickly Dean slipped the blade between the chord and the smooth plain of flesh on Castiel's hip, the cold metal caused the angel to shudder gently. Eyes growing wider as the knife touched his skin, but with one well calculated pull Dean easily sliced clean through the cord and it snapped nearly hitting him in the face. But he ignored that and simply commenced unwinding the rest from around the girth of Castiel's cock. Muffled sounds left the angel as taut chord was finally removed and his arousal could better allow blood flow.

Next though Dean pulled at the satin ribbon and slowly removed it, leaning over he kissed the tip and laughed when the angel bucked upward involuntarily. The sensation of the others warm lips against his cock caused him to lose a bit of control and if his cheeks weren't already painted red they certainly would have become naturally so in that second. A garbled moan left his lips as the candy cane continued to do the job it was intended for and kept him fro making too much noise even as Dean pulled away licking his lips.

Calloused hands had taken Castiel's hips and he quickly made to turn him around, not allowing the angel much time to get his hands undone from the chord. In fact, Dean grabbed the cut end and twisted it around his palm as he formed a fist in order to keep the restraint tight around the angel's wrists. Cas groaned as the pain bit into his wrists and his back arched so to keep himself pressed back against Dean's front. He could feel his cock, hard and ready against his ass and he let out a garbled sound of disapproval.

"I don't think the angel will appreciate bareback chafing, Dean," Sam said casually as he tossed his brother bottle of lube.

Dean caught it with his free hand and flicked it open with his thumb, using his tied up hand minimally only to give the bottle a squeeze. Fisting his cock a few times he made sure to coat himself completely before moving to push into Castiel. The pressure caused the angel to cry out and arch his back, pushing back and yet seeming to try and get away. Though Dean made sure to keep those wrists tight within his grip, tugging to force the angel to fall back a bit. With a grunt and a thrust the two of them were completely joined, Dean throbbing within him and shuddering from the tightness.

Their bodies flush against one another, Sam just watched with greedy eyes. Still in full Santa suit, the only man in the room that was completely naked was Dean because Castiel was still wearing his elf hat. But Santa Sam was busy watching and lustfully looking them both of them, planning on where he would enter. He just enjoyed watching Dean thrust into Castiel over and over again, the sounds of Castiel's muffled moans and the soft scent of peppermint from the candy cane in the angels mouth.

Whatever plan Sam had been thinking up had been thwarted once Dean spoke up.

"Sam," he let out between grunts that punctuated each thrust. "Make it up to Castiel for being a dick and tying him up."

It wasn't his first choice, but Sam wasn't complaining. In fact, he was dying to be part of the thrusting and rocking bodies so he could add his own moans to the symphony of sound. Quickly he pushed down the red pants and revealed the fact that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Yes, he was already fully aroused and rearing to go but too bad he was going to have to settle for being the bottom bitch today.

This being Dean's Christmas present, it really shouldn't have surprised him at all.

It was a joint effort between Dean and Sam to get Castiel up enough so that Sam could slip in under him. Dean used the restraint on the angels wrists to force him to straighten up for a moment, but the other groaned and wiggled trying to get free. But before he could even manage to pull any harder he was leaning over Sam again, almost hovering above him at this point.

Dean was using all his upper body strength to keep Castiel up and bent over like he was and it was showing in the way his arm was taut. Each muscle showing beneath skin as it tensed and relaxed with each pull and tug he gave to the angels restraints. But Sam was now beneath Cas and was holding to his sides so to take some of the weight from Dean, holding the angel above him.

The fact that Castiel was being held up by Sam made it easier for Dean to employ the use of more lubricant from the tiny bottle. Once again, his hand was covered in the viscose fluid and he reached around Cas' body so to take hold of his throbbing cock and stroked slowly. Sure to coat the whole of it with the gooey fluid. Castiel couldn't help but moan against the candy bit in his mouth, biting onto it but the candy was too strong to simply be snapped right then. Instead, the angel ignored it and bucked forward into the warm and slick palm that stroked him but the ministrations didn't last for long.

Instead, it was Sam that had taken over by this point with his legs bent fully he positioned his hips, lifting himself off the bed some. He was in the middle of getting the tip of Castiel's cock into his entrance when Dean decided to be a dick himself and used the inertia of his own body to force the full length of the angel's cock into his brothers body. It caused Sam to hiss in pain, hands biting into Castiel's ribs but the angel couldn't pay mind to that.

The pleasure, sudden and engulfing as it was, was enough to make him cry out and he bit down hard on the candy cane between his teeth. The bit snapped into pieces and Castiel ended up tearing into his lip, blood staining his lips rather quickly as he was forced to pick up the pace to match Dean's as he was feeling over stimulated from the front and the back. Head spinning, the taste of peppermint and blood on his tongue he just continued to drive forward and then back onto Dean's cock.

Sam had tangled one hand into Castiel's hair, pulling him forward so that he could get a taste of the blood that was almost dripping from the angel's lower lip. It tasted like nothing he'd ever had before, something sweet about aside from the peppermint that he couldn't place but it didn't matter. He was suckling greedily at the torn lower lip before it stopped bleeding and he released, disguising his thirst with a deep kiss. Castiel moaned into the gesture, too far gone to even notice the fact that Sam had just drank his blood.

His teeth were red, but his eyes were sparkling with mirth and desire as moans fell from his slightly parted lips. Dean was still holding to the restraint around Cas' shoulders, sure to keep him in place as he drove forward and sent Cas deeper into Sam with each thrust.

The three of them moved like a pendulum, back and forth then back and forth again. It was a harsh rhythm the three of them were keeping to, Sam and Dean making sure that Castiel didn't miss a beat. Flesh against flesh, mingling with the sounds of their moans. Headboard banging against the wall, hearts thudding heavily in ears. The pleasure building in each of them though Sam was trying his hardest to hold back to be the last one to go.

It was like a domino effect, their cumulative orgasm. First, Dean let out a grunt as he buried himself as deep into Castiel as he could and due to the numbing pleasure of it he couldn't help but release Cas' hands. The angel fell forward both from being released and the power of the thrust, forcing himself as deep into Sam as possible before coming as well. As soon as Castiel pushed into him the head of his cock hit Sam's prostate which sent a shock up his spine and sent his body into overdrive before he hit his own orgasm.

Three bodies, limp and numb from the pleasure piled onto that bed just lying atop Sam who was gasping for breath and still looked like half a Santa Claus with his jacket and hat still on. Castiel's red make up and smeared due to his sweating and when his face fell onto Sam's chest it stained some of the white trim. Dean's forehead was pressed to the center of Castiel's back as he tried to catch his breath, making a little effort to help Castiel free his hands where bruises were already evident on his wrists but it didn't matter.

Cas was swollen, bruised, and a bit bloody but he could have cared less. The angel slipped out of Sam and fell over, throwing Dean off of him in the process and nearly off the bed. The bed was not made for three people and yet as they huddled together it seemed to work out, all of them breathing in unison in hopes of gathering their breath. But soon Sam was not feeling particularly touchy-feely and he removed himself from the bed and took to sitting on the chair he'd been preoccupying a while before.

Head tilted back, eyes on the ceiling. Sam just stared and took deep breaths as Sam and Cas remained on the bed just close to one another. There was silence betwixt the three of them, just the sound of their beating hearts and heavy breaths filling the room. Dean was rubbing at Cas' wrists to help soothe them before he looked up to watch Sam walk over to his red pants with the white trim and put them back on.

Sam went over to the TV and took a candy cane out of the box he'd purchased, sticking one in his mouth like a cigar. He made to turn around the wall that hid the beds from the front door and only turned back to look at Dean and Cas. Bowing lavishly before smiling to them.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."

Sam turned his back to them and then headed out the door without another word.

"Merry Christmas to you too, you dick!" Dean called out after his already gone brother. Dean looked after him and quirked his brow before shaking his head and looking back to Cas, who was staring at him questioningly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If you got me for Christmas. What did Sam give me?"

"The joy of a threesome, Cas. Really it's the best thing you could ask for."

"Threesome? Is that what that was?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was sex."

"It was sex. Just sex with a bit more work and a lot more muscle involved."

"And restraints?"

"No, that was just a bit of bondage."

"I don't understand that reference," Cas said throatily, his lips a bit swollen from having been torn open. "Does it have to do with our profound bond?"

"Every night, Cas. Every night. Just say bondage and we'll practice our profound bond."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
